I Cannot Sing to Save a Life (Robbie Kay x Reader)
by Bloody-Aliice
Summary: Your boyfriend Robbie is on a break and you feel a bit sick so you decide to stay home and enjoy as much time as you can with him.


From the corner of your eye you saw a tall figure lean against the door frame, arms crossed and a smirk on his face. Hopefully he didn't notice you were awake, since you were snuggled under your covers in your bed, faking to be sleeping. You probably would've been snoring if it helped fouling him, but he knew very well that you slept soundlessly.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class today or something?" Robbie asked, earning no answer.

"Let's play a game," you heard him say, and then you heard footsteps coming towards your bed. The mattress sunk where Robbie sat down. "It's called "How long can you stay still" when I do this!" And suddenly his hands were on your sides, tickling the living daylight out of you. As soon as he touched that sensitive area of your body, you burst in laughter, throwing the blanket away as you attempted to protect your sides the best you could.

"No! Stop, stop!" You articulated in between fits of laughter, Robbie giving you no mercy. "Robbie, stop!" You begged.

"Do you surrender?" He asked, briefly stopping and cocking an eyebrow.

"Never," you whispered provocatively, looking him straight in the eyes. But suddenly, you started coughing, putting an end to your little game.

"Y/N, is everything alright?" He asked you, concerned.

"Yeah, yeah, just caught a little cold, it'll pass," you shrugged it off. "I could go to class, but it's too good of an excuse for me to waste this occasion to ditch, isn't it?" You smirked, shooting a smile to your boyfriend. It earned you one of his home-made mischievous smirk.

"Oh, now I recognize you," he chuckled. "So, what's the plan for the day?"

"What about couch, food and movie? Maybe a little snuggling – I wouldn't want to you get sick because of me," you suggested, sitting up and walking to your closet to change from your pajamas.

Walking behind you, Robbie encircled your waist with one arm, pressing your back to his chest and whispering, "I would take it as a privilege to get sick by you."

Turning around in his arms, you dived your eyes in his, "Don't be silly!" Then you sighed, "Must be nice to be an actor and not have to attend college at all."

He faked to think about it, "Mmmh... it has its perks," he admitted, smiling wickedly.

You two would stay in touch in every possible way when he was on set, at the other side of the country, but when he wasn't, he stayed with you, in your apartment in Chicago, or visited his parents. There has always been something really casual about your relationship, because he wasn't just your boyfriend, he was also your best friend.

You broke apart and turned back to your closet, picking up a comfy outfit. "Next year, I'll finally be out of there," you said contentedly before putting on your clothes. You sneezed, causing him to laugh.

"Alright, I'll grab some food and wait for you in the living room," Robbie stated, his cute British accent a little thicker since he did his last movie back in England. "Tea?" He offered.

"Yes please!"

That was something you got from him, you never drunk tea before, but now you just couldn't have a day without this beverage. It made you think of him when he was away. Robbie always says that tea makes everything better, and in a way, it does.

"Comin' right up!" You heard him say from your small kitchen. It was actually just a little kitchen-corner which was part of your living room, and it only had room for one person. Not that it was a problem, none of you can cook.

You put on your socks and grabbed a blanket before heading to your couch and letting you fall on it, groaning out of pure content.

"How nice to stay at home," you cooed. You made a mental note to yourself that you should get a little sick – just enough to ditch class of course – more often.

"A little room for your boyfriend?" Robbie asked. You sat straight to let him sit down and then stretched your legs over his lap and grabbed your cup of tea, inhaling the scent.

"Mmh, my favorite," you muttered. "You're the best. How did I manage to get a boyfriend like you?"

"You turned me down several times before finally accepting to go on a date with me!" He accused you, raising an eyebrow.

"I know! How _stupid_ was that?" You asked, not believing that you almost missed this chance to be with him. Robbie smiled and reached out for your face, brushing his fingers over your cheek, making you bury your face in the palm on his hand and kiss it. The only sad part about being sick is that you couldn't kiss your boyfriend. A tender smile appeared on his face as he watched you do.

"I want to kiss you so bad," you complained, causing Robbie to bring his brows together in a frown.

"And why wouldn't you do it?" He asked. "I'm pretty sure you're not going to get me sick, looks like you just didn't cover yourself enough yesterday."

Barely giving him time to finish, you shifted closer to him and leaned in, placing you own lips on his and pulling him in for a kiss. He kissed you back, slowly, making sure to put love in this kiss before detaching his lips from yours.

"Well, that didn't take much persuasion," he teased you.

"You know I cannot resist you," you laughed, nuzzling him and putting your head on his shoulder blades.

"That I know," he stated. "Now, let's get some fun, shall we? What kind of games do you have here?"

Robbie's always been a child at heart and it made you smile every time.

"Don't really feel like thinking about strategy today, what about a video game?" You offered.

"Sounds good," he shrugged and stood up, heading to the TV and searching through your box of video games.

"Find anything you like?" You asked after a couple minutes of silently sipping your tea.

"I think this one will do," he said, putting the CD in the Xbox without telling you what it is he choose.

"What it is?"

"You'll see," he winked.

000

"No! Nononono!" You whisper-shouted as the screen once again showed that Robbie won. "I just can't believe it!"

"Fourth time in a row," he bragged, very please with himself. "I'm surprisingly good at this, I didn't even know it!"

"Don't show off like that, you just beat me at Shrek 2 the game, there's nothing to brag about!" You said, gathering the last pieces of your dignity.

"Except that I beat you," he pointed out. "Over. And over again," he insisted, making you roll your eyes at him. "Aaaah," he said, stretching out his tired limbs. "Feels nice to be better than you at something."

"Says the one who's an actor on his way to fame," you stuck your tongue out at him. You knew Robbie didn't like it when you referred to him as a celebrity or talked about him being famous. It was never for fame that he wanted to act, it never will be.

"What are you talking about? I just played a second role in a series, I'm nowhere near famous," he shook his head, nudging you.

"Yeah but you've got one... how could I phrase that? _Dedicated_ fan base. Have you looked through your tags recently?" You wiggled an eyebrow, knowing that he wasn't one to follow his own tag on the internet. But you definitely did it, and sometimes you brought it up, just to mess with him.

"You mean the 'BringBackPan' hash tag? Yeah I saw it. Can't tell if it's going to happen though," he said. You knew he couldn't tell you anything about his job.

"It's alright, I get it... But anyway, my point is that you didn't even need to be there for a whole season to get noticed, and besides," you offered him a mischievous smirk, "Peter Pan never fails."

Jerking his head back on the couch and he laughed, "Fine, that makes a point for you."

You chuckled at your humble boyfriend never admitting that he does a fine-ass job. You and Robbie kept talking for a while, just hanging around on the couch and laughing together and cuddling, until you were hungry and ordered some Chinese food – both of you being too lazy to get up now that you were comfortably settled on your couch and snuggled against each other. But when the doorbell rang, one of you eventually had to stand up. Without saying a word, Robbie and you played it at rock, paper and scissors, which resulted in you losing. Signing in defeat, you stood up and went to open the door and pay the deliveryman.

"Next time it's your turn," you stated as you came back to the couch, putting the food on the table. Just when you let go of the plastic bag, you felt an arm wrap around your waist from behind and pull you back, making you fall onto the couch. Right after your back hit the fabric, you were attacked by your boyfriend, who decided to plant kisses all over your neck, making you giggle like an idiot.

Eventually, Robbie stopped and captured your lips for a real kiss, cutting short your giggles.

"Have I told you how I love it when we take a day off?" He muttered, his nose slightly brushing yours. Being in that position made you incredibly nervous, even after dating him for months, he still made you all flustered and that was something you loved about Robbie.

"I love you," you heard yourself say before thinking about it. It made your eyes go wide, even though it wasn't the first time you said it, it still hit you like a truck how much you actually meant it. Robbie gave you one of his signature smirk which made him look like Peter Pan and kissed you again, softly.

"Love you more," he whispered before sitting straight up again, helping you do the same. He patted the spot next to him, gesturing you to come closer and you curled into his side and took the box he was handing you.

You turned on the TV and zapped until you found something interesting to watch while eating your noddles.

"Hey wait! Wasn't that that singing thing you like?" He said when you zapped once again.

" _X-factor_? Yeah, kind of, I wouldn't say that I like it, but it's entertaining," you shrugged putting on the program.

"And why so?" He asked, turning to face you.

"You can totally bash the participants and it comforts me about my singing skills," you smiled widely, earning a roll from the eyes.

"Oh your singing skills?" Robbie raised an eyebrow, suddenly very interested in what you said. "Never got a glimpse of those, how is that possible?" He frowned.

"Sorry buddy, I only show off my talent in the shower," you shook your head, anticipating the question. Of course he would ask you to sing now, duh.

"I can arrange that," he smirked, letting his hand travel up your leg.

"Perv," you brushed it off, though you would keep the idea in mind. For later.

After a minute of silence, Robbie spoke again.

"This one doesn't sound too bad," he thought out loud when some dude with a guitar showed up.

"You're right," you nodded thoughtfully. "Poor choice of song though."

"What? But you love Ed Sheeran!" He argued, confused as to why you would say that.

"I do, but everybody knows that the number one rule in the musical industry is that whatever song Ed Sheeran sings, it is automatically better than sang by anyone else," you said and paused. "And how do you know I like him, I never spoke about it?" You asked.

"You have more pictures of him than me on your phone!" Robbie said.

"Jealous?" You smirked mischievously, nudging him lightly. Robbie tried to keep a straight face but a small smile betrayed him.

"Not at all, I know I'm still your favorite," he bragged a little, asking for a kiss. You didn't give in and asked, "Oh and what makes you think that?"

"Are you denying?" He dared you to do so.

You looked away and shrugged, "Depends. Now that I think about it... You really cannot complete with him..."

"Maybe I sing better than him and you just don't know it," Robbie stated, almost immediately regretting those words.

"Fine, let me hear you," you smiled.

"What?" Your boyfriend asked in a squeal.

"Sing for me, and let me judge of your talent." You couldn't possibly smile wider than it that moment for it would spread your face in two.

"No," he said. "Oh nonono, that is not happening," Robbie shook his head.

"But I'm sick," you argued. "Please?" Giving him your doe eyes, you waited, but he refused once again. "Why not?" You pouted. "If you want I can grab my guitar and accompany you," you offered him, waiting for an answer. After a few seconds of staring into the void, Robbie shook his head again.

"No way," he backed away. "I can't sing to save a life, I just said that so you won't leave me to go and travel around the world with Redhead," he laughed.

Not ready to give up, you stood up and placed yourself in front of him.

"We'll make a deal, alright?" You asked, in hope. Robbie gestured you to continue. "I'll take my guitar and sing with you until you're comfortable with singing on your own. It's a win-win."

It took a solid minute and a long, deep sigh before Robbie finally gave in.

"Okay," you said once you had your guitar in hands. "What song do you know?"

"Not many," he answered immediately. "It's silly..."

"Nothing you say is silly Robbie," you reassured him, smiling kindly. He returned the smile.

" _She Will Be Loved_? From the Maroon 5?" He asked, unsure.

"Sure," you nodded, trying to remember the right cords. "Nice choice by the way," you glanced at him, finding it cute that he choose a love song. "Ready?" You asked and began to strum your guitar, waiting for his answer.

"Not at all," he snickered nervously.

"Join me in, when you feel like it," you stated and began to sing.

" _Beauty Queen of only eighteen_

 _She had some trouble with herself_

 _He was always there to help her_

 _She always belonged to someone else_ "

And Robbie started singing too, lowly at first.

" _I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door,_

 _I've had you so many times but somehow I want more._ "

You smiled though he wasn't looking at you.

" _I don't mind spending every day,_

 _Out on your corner in the pouring rain,_

 _Look for the girl with the broken smile,_

 _Ask her if she wants to stay awhile,_

 _And she will be loved,_

 _And she will be loved._ "

Robbie kept on singing, not even noticing that you began to sing lower and lower, 'til he was the only one singing as you played the guitar. He wasn't Ed Sheeran but he had a nice voice once he stopped being shy and poured his heart into the song.

Suddenly, his eyes locked with yours. Not breaking that contact, Robbie finished the song while you strummed – it was a rather mechanic gesture because you were too busy getting lost in those eyes.

"So, on a scale of Justin Bieber to Robin Thick, how terrible was it?" Robbie tried to joke though he was a little uncomfortable, waiting for your verdict but you were speechless. Unable to find the words you put your guitar down and sat on his lap, lowering your lips onto his and kissing him. The kiss lasted longer than planned but you eventually detached your lips from Robbie's, leaving him with a large smile.

"It's a _yes_ from me," you grinned and pecked his lips again.


End file.
